


nightmares

by maliciouskarma



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, I don't know how to add tags, Light Angst, M/M, javier has nightmares, poor man can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciouskarma/pseuds/maliciouskarma
Summary: javier can't sleep, so he goes out to search for a specific cowboy to make him feel better.





	nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sad_Y33haw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_Y33haw/gifts).



> this is my first fic on ao3, requested by a friend!! i am also Not Good at writing bill so this is probably very ooc, and it's absolutely terrible i am so sorry,,
> 
> but enjoy!

it reeked of death.  
the pungent smell of rotting corpse hitting javier. his dark eyes blinked several times in the ink black surrounding him- trying to adjust to the darkness. he grumbled softly, hands reaching up to rub his eyes. in the dreamlands, he took a few tentative steps forward, as if he were walking on nothing, plummeting right through the dark with a terrified, piercing scream. javier fell, and fell, and fell. his heart was pounding, beating and ringing in his ears, his body crying for help as javier's hands grabbed at nothing, desperately trying to find something to hold onto.   
the smell was still there, the smell of blood and dead body. when javier hit the ground, it didn't hurt. obviously it was a dream, of course it was a dream, a terrifying nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. javier couldn't speak, couldn't move, couldn't yell or scream for help anymore. there was just a tight, uncomfortable feeling in his chest, a soreness in his body and the smell of death around him.

the same dark eyes shot open as his body jerked upwards, waking up from that disturbing, odd nightmare. sweat trickled down his back, glistening beads forming on his forehead. he swore softly, heaving and desperately trying to catch some air. javier felt like he hadn't breathed in an entire century, as if blood had pooled up in his lungs to drown him from the inside and out. his legs were shaky, hands trembling. he hadn't had a dream like that in a very, very long while. not since- damn, javier couldn't remember how long ago it was since a nightmare had haunted him.

the fire he slept by in camp was still lit, crackling in front of him and his tent, lighting his face up in the flames. javier sighed, cracking his knuckles and joints before getting to his feet. he needed some way to calm down, or he knew he wouldn't sleep for the rest of the night. javier didn't even know what time it was, but the stars in the clear night sky told him it was time for everyone to be passed out asleep.  
the perks of being a pickpocket and a theif was the fact that javier didn't actually have to 'sneak' around camp at hours like these. he was just naturally quiet, and it didn't give him any trouble. 

the black haired man headed straight for the edge of camp by a cluster of trees, hoping none other than bill williamson was there. he was always on guard at night, always sleeping until late in the afternoon the next day. it was typical bill, working at night, sleeping in the day, getting drunk at times and repeat. bill was kind. sure, he could be an.. asshole at times, but so could everyone, right? in javier's eyes, he was just a lost, big teddy bear who needed some affection. affection and a lecture in keeping shut when he had to.  
eventually, javier reached the trees, eyes scanning the area for a broad shouldered, large man.

''bill, you there?'' javier tried calling out, fiddling with his hands, bending his fingers and squeezing them into fists. he felt sweaty again, moving faster to look around.

''who goes there?'' someone called out, and javier felt his heart slowing down, beating at a calm pace. so it was bill who was on guard duty tonight. javier sped up, moving to greet the larger man with a soft sigh, leaning against a tree. bill looked confused, lowering his rifle and letting it hang on his back.  
''why ain't you asleep?'' bill asked, cocking his head to the side. javier struggled with his words, cursing a long line of angry, tired words in his native tongue. he was so tired, so sleepy, but so.. put off from that nightmare.

''ah, i- it's-'' javier took a deep breath, popping and cracking the joints in his fingers. ''i- i woke up in a cold, um- sweat, and i had- uh..'' javier started to regret even coming here in the first place. please dear god, he was an outlaw! how could he not fall back asleep after a goddamned nightmare? he'd seen worse!

bill watched javier, eyes half-lidded as he moved closer to envelop javier in a big bear hug, holding him close. one of his hands found their way to his head, gently playing with dark strands of his hair. javier pressed his face into bill's chest, sighing deeply.  
''i'm sorry, bill- i shouldn't be disturbing you, you're on gua-''  
''don't ever apologise if there's somethin' botherin' you. jus'.. come to me, yeah?'' it was rare for anyone to ever see this softer, kinder side of bill, even for someone so close to him like javier. you'd always be greeted by a grumpy man who was always drunk, but bill felt like he could.. let those walls down when he was around javier. it felt nice, and it made bill happy to see javier so happy and comfortable with him.

''you could stay out here with me, if you'd like,'' bill grunted, reluctantly letting go of javier. in response, javier gave bill a smile, letting go and leaning against a tree.

''as long as i can stay with you.''


End file.
